


Christmas Magic

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aliens don't really understand strange human customs, F/M, Fluff, but it's cute that he tries anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Jaal wants Sara to smile and hears from Liam about how Sara loved Christmas back in the Milky Way.  He's not so sure about the fashion choices but he wants Sara to smile.  One sweet kiss under the mistletoe is included.My present for smolwarden for the MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange!





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolwarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwarden/gifts).



“Are you quite certain that _this_ is the preferred garment of your people?” Mild disgust weaved into Jaal’s tone as he held up the woven garment. The chortles behind him did little to ease the flutters of nerves in his stomach. He’d come across Liam and Cora talking about this _Krismas_ and discovered it was an important holiday in some parts of Earth. The holiday was approaching according to the Earth calendar, and the angara wanted to do something special for Sara. Liam had agreed to help him in his quest but now he almost regretted the decision as he held up what the man called “an ugly Christmas sweater”. It certainly was hideous. The fabric seemed itchy and had little give, he doubted it would fit his broad frame. It was a garish, show stopping red with little glittery _pompoms_ dangling from the fabric. Jaal wasn’t sure how they managed to stay on the garment. There were white lines zigzagging over the red, which he supposed was to be pleasing. It had the opposite effect in his opinion. The white shape appeared to be a snowflake, but it was far from any snowflake Jaal had seen in Andromeda.

“Oh yeah big guy. There were parties dedicated to who could wear the ugliest sweater.” Liam chuckled as Peebee struggled to contain her humor. Jaal wondered why the asari was even a part of the whole plan, the aliens didn’t celebrate this _Krismas_ anyway. What had begun as an attempt for a private moment for the two of them had now grown into a ship-wide party. Jaal didn’t mind it, the more the merrier, but he was worried about how much fun the humans were having with this. Liam scrolled through his omni-tool and played some of the music associated with the holiday. Jaal shook his head at some of them, he wasn’t sure how one could rock around a tree. Yet the song put a smile on Liam’s face, so it had to be some Earth idiom that wasn’t translating properly. The melody was pleasing at least.

“Are you certain Ryder will be pleased with this idea?” Uncertainty weighed heavy on his shoulders as he thought about Sara’s reaction. Liam’s face softened as did Peebee’s.

“I’m sure she’ll love it big guy. Ryder’s been talking about Christmas. Apparently, it was a big thing her mum insisted on back in the Milky Way.” Liam assured him as Peebee picked out a few things to put up as decorations. “Now just to make sure Drack knows how to make the food.” Liam chuckled at Jaal’s face.

“Don’t you three dare. I know how to cook. Stop hovering and bothering me.” Drack grumbled as they poked their heads in the galley. Jaal stepped into the cargo hold and the scene took his breath away.

“Hey Gil. Toss me those lights, will you?” Vetra called up to the mechanic as they strung twinkling lights around the cargo hold. “Almost set up here.” The turian waved a hand to them as she focused on getting the lights set up on the Nomad. “Cora sent me a message that she was going to be able to delay Ryder for another half hour. So, we’ve got plenty of time to set up.”

“Cora’s always efficient.” Liam pointed out as Peebee snorted. The table was set up with the food and drink, the delicacies from Earth’s traditional Christmas piled on. Though they had to make do with a few alterations. Drack only had a few more treats to put out before he was done. Jaal helped Vetra string the Christmas lights and listened to her talk about Sid joining them. Suvi joined them with the eggnog and hot chocolate she’d swiped with Vetra’s help. The science officer spoke of her family’s Christmas traditions.

“I see. So, this _Krismas_ has religious meaning?” Jaal asked her as she talked about the Christian aspect to the holiday.

“Oh certainly. It’s gotten away from it but there are still traditionalists around.” Suvi told Jaal as she sipped the eggnog to test the quality. “Ryder’s not one for religion though. She’s respectful of mine, but she’s told me that it isn’t for her.”

“I see.” Jaal murmured. This holiday was shaping up to be far more complicated than he thought. This worried him as he helped string up the decorations.

“Stop worrying so much big guy. Ryder will love what you’ve done with the place.” Gil laughed as he clapped Jaal’s shoulder. The crew worked tirelessly in the thirty minutes they were given to finish putting the decorations on the cargo bay. Lights blinked merrily around the upper railings and the Nomad. Vetra was particularly proud of the Nomad decorations, though she knew getting the lights off the vehicle would be a pain. Bright red velvet, secretly swiped from the Nexus inventory, hung in large festive bows around the cargo bay. One of the forward stations was wrapped in lights and had a large bow on top of it. Courtesy of Peebee and Suvi. Jaal was amazed at how much the crew got into the spirit of things, even the ones that didn’t celebrate the human custom.

“Okay guys. Cora just messaged me. She and Ryder are enroute to the Tempest!” Vetra announced as the crew took their places. Jaal shifted the Santa hat on his head, the lining was as scratchy as he thought it would be. Yet, most of the crew that could wear them, wore them in celebration. Even Drack had one propped up on his head, Jaal really didn’t want to know how they got a krogan sized Santa hat. He honestly didn’t want to ask Vetra either, the answer would undoubtedly be something bordering the legal line.

“Okay SAM. Turn off all the lights for us since Cora told us they just got into the airlock!” Peebee yelled and everyone got into their positions. The AI flicked off all the twinkling lights and dimmed the lights in the cargo bay.

“Is everything okay Cora? The lights are off. They’re never off.” Sara’s voice floated over to Jaal as she and Cora approached. His stomach tightened in knots at thinking of her reaction to everything. Liam squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before the women entered the cargo bay. “Hey, SAM? Can you turn on the lights?”

“Surprise! Merry Christmas Ryder!” The lights came on, along with the strung-up Christmas lights, as the crew popped out from their hiding places. Sara stood, stunned, as emotion welled up in her chest. It was beautiful in the cargo bay. Not quite like home, but in a way, it was better. Her eyes took in Jaal and the others wearing atrocious Christmas sweaters, and she had to laugh at the thought of someone actually bringing it over from the Milky Way.

“This is the best guys! Thank you!” Ryder beamed at the crew as she saw all the effort that went into everything. “It really means a lot to me.”

“It was all this guy’s idea.” Drack patted Jaal’s shoulder before going to get a drink. Lexi had been guarding the table from him until Ryder got there, and now he could get his hands on the alcohol. Sara’s warm brown eyes turned to him and he saw the smile on her face.

“All your idea Jaal?” Sara stood in front of him and he found the nerves slipping away at the obvious joy in her face.

“Ah, Liam mentioned that you liked this particular holiday. We angara don’t have holidays like this, we celebrate in different ways. I thought it might help lift your spirits if you had something familiar.” He lifted a hand and brushed at her hair and lowered his voice for her. “I wanted to see you smile.” Sara smiled brightly at his words as she raised her hand to tug on her Christmas sweater. She rose on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, a celebration kiss and happy.

“I love you Jaal. Only you would pull the crew into a Christmas party because I was feeling down. And you’ll get _your_ present later. I’ll even let you unwrap it.” Ryder’s voice was low and throaty, it had heat coiling tight in his belly.

“I love you, dearest one. If this puts a smile on your face then we can do it every day.” Sara shook her head.

“It would take away the specialness of it. Once a year keeps the excitement alive for it.” Ryder smiled as she heard the good-natured catcalls coming from the crew. She glanced up and saw the mistletoe hanging from the rafter. She laughed as she heard a round of ‘ooo someone got caught under the mistletoe’ and Jaal’s confused expression. “They didn’t tell you about mistletoe?”

“I believe that one was missed.” Liam yelled his apology as Sara grinned at him. She knew he’d done it on purpose with the hopes that Jaal would get caught with her under the mistletoe.

“According to tradition, whoever gets caught under the mistletoe has to share a kiss.” Sara saw the understanding in his eyes and laughed as his lips covered hers. His arms surrounded her in warmth and love, as his lips promised passion and spark. This was the perfect Christmas holiday, but Sara knew it would get even better when she got to reveal her gift for Jaal. But that could come later.

**Author's Note:**

> I did add that this Sara wasn't religious but that's just my HC. Sorry. Also, I'll leave it to the reader's imagination as to what Sara's gift for Jaal was. ;-)


End file.
